


sugar, lovely

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Series: sanders sides Non-traditional relationships [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Multi, One Braincell, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Writer! Virgil, actor! remy, barista! janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Virgil and Janus are dating but the problem is they both have secret crushes on other peopleVirgil has heart eyes for the newest actor in his and Remus's showJanus likes the sweet man who keeps coming in for coffee at his and Patton's shopRemy, caffeine-addicted actor, who is both of these people, is quite pleased with the attention(Resolves into healthy polyamory)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: sanders sides Non-traditional relationships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880815
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	sugar, lovely

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> -Some discussion of sex but mainly in joking  
> -internalized polyphobia? is that what it is? idk basically jay feels bad for having a crush  
> -mostly joking death threats from remus

Roman tore through the small tract of woods, his breath coming in panicked pants. He nearly tripped over a root or a rock and next thing he knew he hit something. Luckily it was Remy and not the beast of his own creation that was chasing them.

“I’m so sorry I tried to draw it away but it wasn’t following me, I had to come back and warn you. It’s coming,” He said, tear spilling down his cheeks. He was such a fool to think, to think they were safe here, to think anyone was safe to love him.

“Then… you have to leave,” Remy said gaining a determined look in his eyes.

“No,!” He cried, “I know that we didn’t meet till just this week but I can’t leave you! I- I love you.”

“But… your boyfriend-” Remy began.

“He’s a nice guy but… if I have to choose between dying and living without you then… well I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, you can’t.”

“It’s okay dearest, I’m okay with it. Just hold me?” He asked looking up into Remy’s eyes.

Remy looked at him a long moment but Roman could visibly see when he broke character. His posture loosened from the stern stoic man who lives in the mountains to his usual ‘Hi I’m a twink who has had fourteen cups of coffee today’.

“Look, babes, no offense but doesn’t anyone else find this dialogue like super contrived?” He said shifting his weight to one hip and turning to face towards the two directors.

Roman tensed up. He was Remus’s brother and Virgil’s best friend and even he would never dare break a scene to complain about the dialogue. Even if this was just a practice run it was terribly unprofessional.

When Roman saw Remus tense he knew that Virgil must have written this scene which was worse. When Virgil wrote scenes by himself he could sometimes be a bit touchy when it came to rewrites and if they were doing late-night practice runs like this then he must be really worried.

But instead of Remy getting a reprimand Virgil just burst out laughing and gestured for them to leave set. Remy and Roman made their way over

“Honestly yeah you’re right, lemme give it a rewrite and we’ll try it again in the morning. Thanks for coming in after-hours guys, it’s a real help.”

“Anything for you, sugar,” Remy said, giving Virgil a wink, “Now is there anything _else_ I can do for you tonight?”

“N-no I’m okay,” Virgil stuttered, “Thank you.”

“Mmmkay, call me if you change your mind~” Remy practically purred as he strolled away grabbing his satchel and leaving.

Virgil was smiling dopily after him until the door swung shut.

“Excuse me what was that?!” Roman demanded.

“What was what?” Virgil asked, snapping his gaze back to Roman.

“Virgil, I know you and that look? That was your ‘smitten’ look just now,” Roman told him.

“That?! No! That was just… ya know Remy he flirts with everyone.”

“Yeah but not everyone gets and actual invite to bang!” Remus exclaimed, apparently on Roman’s side with this.

“That wasn’t- it’s-”

Remus shot him a semi-murderous look, “It’s you getting a crush on someone after you’ve been dating Janus since we were all in high school so get it under control because if you break his heart We will kill you.”

Virgil huffed out a sigh, “I know I know, you’re right. It wasn’t on purpose it’s just Remy’s so… smooth. He’s charming.”

“And Janus isn’t?!” Roman exclaimed.

“No, he is!” Virgil exclaimed, “It’s just with Remy the crush just appeared so fast that I didn’t even notice it happening! And I’ve been trying to give his character fewer scenes so that he isn’t around as much but that would do a disservice to the story and he’s a good actor… and he’s very professional…”

“No, he’s not!” Remus exclaimed, “Well maybe the good actor part but he breaks scenes all the time! He strolls into shoots fifteen minutes late with a cup of coffee! And if you were already imagining fuckin’ him you’d probably notice he just told you your writing was contrived. Which might I add I told you a buncha times but you said and I quote ‘fuck off Remus what do you know about romance you proposed to your fiancee with a dog metaphor.’ Which yeah fair point and technically that might not even be romantic but still Hey! He’s bad news!”

“Exactly Virgil like how is he better than Janus?” Roman agreed.

“He’s not it’s just… different. Look guys I think I might be polyamorous and I’ve been trying to figure out how to discuss that with Janus because… I really like Remy but I Love Janus and I wouldn’t risk what I have with him for anything.”

“Oh…” Roman and Remus said at once.

“Yeah okay that’s cool,” Roman said easily.

“Yeah, we just thought you were gonna be a dumbass and wreck what you have with Janus. Can’t have you going all Hollywood and banging every pretty face that crosses your path,” Remus grinned.

Roman wrinkled his nose at Remus’s words.

“No worries, actually you know what? I’ll go home and talk to Jay about it tonight, okay? And if he isn’t comfortable with me dating anyone else I’ll tell Remy that he should stop flirting with me.”

Roman arched an eyebrow, “And what if he’s okay with it?”

“Well, I guess I’ll ask Remy out.”

***

Janus was the worst boyfriend to ever boyfriend and he was trying his best to atone for that which is why without explanation Virgil had received over the last few weeks a bouquet of flowers, his favorite cake, a new choker, and an Avatar the Last Airbender Blu-ray box set. It was Janus’s way of apologizing without hurting Virgil by telling him what the apology was for.

God, that made it sound worse.

What had he done? He got a crush on another man. It was one of the regulars that came into his and Patton’s coffee shop regularly. And he was just _dazzleing_. And Janus would never confess that to a single soul. He intended to die with this secret.

He was looking forward to going home soon as he had already seen the man twice today when he came to get coffee before his two shifts at work. And he had already had to order a new pair of Nightmare Before Christmas shoes on amazon and made Virgil’s favorite cookies to rid himself of the guilt of it. He sent patton home for the day promising he could handle closing up shop.

This was preposterous he hadn’t _done_ anything but Janus couldn’t stop feeling as if he was betraying Virgil by having feelings for another guy.

Then, fifteen minutes before he closed the shop the man returned.

He swaggered into the shop with a smirk that made Janus’s stomach flip.

“Hi lovely,” He greeted.

“Hello, back again?” Janus arched an eyebrow.

“Fraid so, usually I try to only come in for one a day but my coffee maker broke and I’m quite particular about how I drink it so this place is the only place I can get a decent cup of life juice until a new one gets shipped in from Italy.”

An Italian coffee maker, Janus wasn’t sure which side of the classy-versus-pretentious line that landed on. Whichever side it was that was just his style.

A teasing tone found its way into his voice, “I’m sure our coffee doesn’t compare.”

“Au contraire, Lovely, it’s even better because the coffee is on par and the company is fabulous.”

Janus felt his face heat up, “Right well… the usual I presume?”

“Yes please,” He said leaning on the counter as Janus abruptly turned away to work at the drink counter.

There was a long silence.

“Hey, Do I make you uncomfortable?” The man asked.

“No!” Janus said quickly not sure if it was true.

“Really because at first you seemed to be flirting back but for the past week you don’t seem to be able to get away from me fast enough. If you want me to stop I will.”

Janus sighed and turned back, “I was just flirting for tips.” He winced at the automatic lie, “No wait that’s not true, I don’t- I don’t do that. I just… I didn’t notice I was flirting? I thought it was just banter? And then when I did notice I felt bad.”

“Why?”

“I have a boyfriend and…”

He made a face of understanding, “You’re poly, he’s not?”

“What? ‘Poly’? What do you mean?”

“Polyamorous? You do like me, right?”

Janus didn’t respond and just looked at him and finally gave a small nod.

“But you… mmm you’re totally in love with that boy I can see it.”

“What you’re a mind reader now?” Janus snarked, unable to handle Remy just _looking_ at him like that.

“No, I just pay close attention when I like someone,” Remy shrugged, “anyway I take it you don’t know what polyamory is?”

Janus shook his head.

“It’s… consensual nonmonogamy. Basically, you talk to your partner and if they’re okay with it you can date other people while still being with them or… well okay hold on let me explain.”

Over the next fifteen minutes, Remy explained everything about polyamoury and the different forms it could take from open relationships to hierarchical polyamory and everything else. And honestly… it didn’t sound bad? 

It actually sounded really nice.

“Does that sound like it might be you?”

Janus bit back the impulse to lie. He wasn’t sure he liked being so easy to read and he wanted to throw this guy off but… this was the first time that someone other than Virgil had paid attention to his reaction enough to understand him, even Patton and Remus and the others didn’t always succeed at that.

“Maybe? I mean yes but I- Look do you like me?”

Remy smiled and tilted his head to the side, “Yeah I think I do.”

“Then… Uhm I need to talk to my boyfriend,” He said.

“Alright, let me know how that goes okay?”

“I- I will…”

“Oh uh fair warning though, I have another boyfriend, its a long term thing but he’s cool with me dating whoever. And also I’ve been trying to get with this other guy from my work. Is that all cool with you? Because if not, I’m not the guy for you.”

Janus was surprised to find he was fine with that, but I mean he was still him, so 

He threw a dramatic hand to his chest, “What? Me, a taken man, liking you, a taken man?? Unthinkable!”

Remy just laughed.

He finished Remy’s coffee and gave it to him and closed up shop for the day.

He had to talk to Virgil.

***

Virgil heard when the front door opened announcing Jay’s arrival.

“Love I need to talk to you,” Janus said. He was carrying one of the baked goods boxes from his work.

“Oh uh actually Me too. Its Uhm, pretty important.”

“Same here, but first cookies,” Janus said handing him the box and settling on the couch next to Virgil.

Virgil grinned, “My favorite, aw babe what’d you do?”

“What?”

“These are apology cookies,” Virgil accused jokingly.

“No of course they aren’t why would you think that?” Janus said.

“Whoa hey, just a joke,” Virgil glanced up and Janus looked… really tense, “Jay, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Janus said.

Virgil leveled him with a look.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry I’ve - god I’m just a selfish asshole. Sneaking around and goddamnit your so wonderful and-”

“Sneaking around?” Virgil said feeling nervousness shoot through him, “Jan did you do something?”

“No no! Well, not... technically I just… I’m sorry I accidentally flirted with a guy and i didn’t really realize i was doing it until I- I caught feelings,” Janus seemed to collapse in on himself.

“... Are you leaving me?” Virgil asked without inflection.

“No!” Janus cried, “God no! I love you!” Virgil sighed feeling his anxiety leave with just those words.

“Well… then flirt with whoever you want?” Virgil said with an awkward laugh.

“What?!”

“Uhm look I was actually going to tell you that I’m polyamorous and I was going to discuss the idea of how you’d feel if I dated other people while dating you.”

Janus’s face lit up, “ You are? Oh, that makes this much better!”

Virgil bust out laughing.

“Oh, I’m so glad you find this so amusing when I have been beating myself up for _a week_ thinking you’d hate me and that I was a bad person for liking another guy.”

“I’m sorry but you have to admit this is pretty frickin hilarious. I mean we come home on the same night ready to tell the other that we’re poly and we’re both super nervous about it? I mean I know we’ve been sharing a single brain cell for years but god,” Virgil said trying to stifle his snickers, he gently nudged Janus’s knee, “Who is the lucky guy?”

Janus bit his lip evidently still feeling a little nervous, “He’s a regular at the shop and he’s just so sweet and he’s been flirting with me the whole time. And tonight he asked me if I liked him or if I wanted him to stop and I explained that while he was great I had you and he asked if you were poly too but at the time I didn’t know what that was so he explained it and I realized that’s what I am and so I came straight home and talked to you.”

“Your adorable,” Virgil said giving him a quick kiss.

“I hate you,” Janus groaned.

“Uh-huh sure.”

“I do, you’re the worst. How are you so calm? Aren’t you supposed to be the one with anxiety?”

“Well, honestly babe I’ve had some time to come to terms with being poly and my only worry was your reaction. You kinda got thrown into the deep end by basically being asked out and finding out afterward that polyamory was a thing. I’ve got the chance to make my peace with it before this.”

Janus sighed, “Fair point. So tell me did anything trigger you coming out tonight?”

“As a matter of fact, it was the twins. One of the other actors started flirting with me and they saw me blush and immediately pulled me aside and threatened to murder me for it. I explained that I wasn’t planning on pursuing it, certainly not without your permission but that I am poly so yeah I do have a bit of a crush on him. And basically, to calm them down I agreed to tell you tonight.”

“Oh yes, go ahead, brush right over the interesting part that’s just fine. I totally don’t want to hear about your crush.”

Virgil laughed, “He’s… just _such_ a bitch, you’d love him. Very sassy.” 

“Who is it? You said he was one of the actors?”

“His character will get introduced once next season starts airing, he’s the love interest.”

“God it’s honestly no surprised that we ended up liking such different people.”

“So is it a deal? We both go and ask our guys out tomorrow and come home to tell the other what happened.”

“Deal.”

***

Remy came in early into Janus’s shift and made a beeline to where Janus was sweeping up in the corner rather than going to the counter.

“Hey lovely.”

Janus smiled, “Hello.”

“So… Am I gonna have to be a nosey bitch and ask or are you just going to tell me?”

“Well, _not that it’s any of your business_ ,” Janus laughed, “ But it turns out he’s poly too and actually was going to tell me because there’s a guy he likes as well,” Janus said, unable to hide the giddiness in his voice.

“Hell yeah good for him!” Remy cheered.

“Sooooo…..?”

“So? Remy echoed putting his sunglasses on top of his head.

“Can we- are we- ya know...” Janus huffed, and muttered to himself, “Wow, real smooth Jay, irresistible.”

“Yeah you are,” Remy said, stepping closer and pulling the broom gently from Janus’s hand. He leaned it against the wall and placed his hands on Janus’s hips and lord he smelled so good like coffee and leather. 

He leaned forward, his lips hovering over Janus’s, breath ghosting over his face, “Is this okay?”

“God yes,” Janus breathed. Remy smirked and then kissed him.

The shop got quiet and a shout sounded.

“Janus what in goodness name do you think you’re doing?!” Patton screeched.

The two of them broke apart with a wince.

“Sorry,” Janus whispered as Patton stormed toward them.

“Sorry Mister you are forever banned, Janus your grounded. I never thought you’d be the type to cheat on your boyfriend and right in front of me!”

“Patton, I have his permission,” Janus groaned, dropping his forehead to Remy’s shoulder.

“You… what?”

“V and I are poly. Remy is my new boyfriend.”

“Hey,” Remy said and lifted his hand in a little finger wiggle wave.

“...oh… in that case I am very sorry! You’re unbanned. Oh gosh, that was probably supposed to be a romantic moment….” 

“Oh I’d say it still was one. Unfortunately due to all the talking, I don’t have time for a coffee before work. After all, I am trying to impress my boss enough to get him to go out with me. But I’ll catch you later okay Lovely?”

“Wait, phone,” Janus said holding out his own to Remy with a new contact page open.

“Oh yeah, I should probably make sure you can call me,” Remy grinned and handed his phone to Janus to enter his own number.

They swapped back.

“Okay, coffee boy, get to work, I won’t have you being late cuz of me,” Janus said pressing a kiss to Remy’s cheek and letting him go.

“I’m really sorry Jay,” Patton said with a wince.

“It’s okay Pat, you were just trying to be a good friend,” Janus said ruffling his hair, “Now let’s rewind to the part where you tried to ground me.”

***

Remy walked in three minutes before he was asked to show up.

“Someone’s here early,” Virgil said with a smirk.

“Don’t act like you’re not pleased to see me.”

“Who says I’m acting,” Virgil teased.

“Oh you are,” Remy said with a wink, “And I suggest you leave the acting to me sugar.”

And with that Remy swaggered away to make up.

Virgil hesitated a moment before following him.

“Hey so I was wondering…” He said as he caught up.

“Hmm?”

“Uhm well, I suppose this question all depends on if you even serious about flirting with me which i know you probably-”

“I am,” Remy interrupted, “Serious I mean.”

“Oh uh cool but the thing is I have-”

“A boyfriend I know, Remus mentioned it several dozen times. I think he was threatening me.”

“Oh okay well uh I’m poly and I’ve talked to him about it of course but I figured I should make sure you knew before I asked you. Would you maybe like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Remy slipped into a smile, “Are we talking romantic in a restaurant kind of dinner?”

“Well yeah we could or uh- I’m actually a pretty good cook and I’d love to make you a meal.”

“Why, Mr. Sanders, inviting me home already? Scandalous.”

Virgil rolled his eyes with a huff, “Look is it a yes or a no?”

“It’s a yes, just text me your address at some point before then,” Remy said.

“Oh! Cool yeah, alright.”

“Fair warning though I have two other boyfriends if you’ve got a problem with that you should back out now.”

“Not an issue.”

“Good, alright boss I should really get in there before Elliot kills me for making them rush.”

“Sure right, see you.”

***

"You invited him _here_ tomorrow?!" Janus exclaimed shooting upward, "why? because we definitely want to rush to clean and pick up all the groceries you need before then?! Not to mention I'll have to find someone to hang out with so I'm not here interrupting things."

"I'm sorry I didn't think!" Virgil said already frantically trying to pick up all of the mugs that had been left scattered around the living room filled with coffee or tea or paint water, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to?”

“No, I want to give you guys time together without an audience.”

“You’re hardly an audience but okay.”

"Wait! Are you guys going to have sex?" Janus said stopping.

"I- I don't know. He’s joked about it but I don't know?"

"Alright I'll pick up condoms at the store, " Janus said scooping up the keys, "make a shopping list and send it to me while I'm gone and I'll pick up the groceries too."

"Okay thank you baby, " Virgil said giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before they both moved away to their tasks.

***

"If you do have sex!" Janus said loudly to announce his arrival home as he shouldered his way through front door, arms full of groceries, "Text me and I'll stay the night wherever I go tomorrow. Also, change the sheets because I don't even like laying in my own sweat and stuff much less a stranger’s."

"Could you shut up until you at least close the front door?" Virgil complained, "This is a nice neighborhood."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm always classy."

"Oh yeah like when you pushed the landlord at our last apartment building down the stair?"

"In my defense he was a homophobe and I simply nudged him in the direction of a way to better himself."

"By falling down the stairs?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not bettering himself but it certain bettered the world, " Janus conceded as he put the heavy cream in the fridge.

"Hey! Why don't you go on a date with coffee-boy tomorrow night?" Virgil suggested.

"He's busy, " Janus said, "plus I don't want to stay overnight with him yet. I'll text Logan and Ro, and see if they mind me hanging around."

"Okay, sounds good."

***

They managed to get everything done before Remy showed up the next day and Janus was halfway down the drive when he ran back inside looking for his toothbrush (which for reasons that Virgil couldn't fathom tended to migrate with him from room to room).

“I’m sorry I’ll be out in just a sec!” Janus called as he checked the coat closet.

“Relax if you recall, I never asked you to leave at all,” Virgil said gently.

“I know but it’s your first date and I don’t wanna.... I don’t know make it weird?”

“Well still we’ve got a good five minutes before I asked him to be here and I’ve only seen him show up on time once, you’re probably okay.”

And as if to prove Virgil wrong a knock sounded at the door.

“Shit!” Janus cried he was standing next to the fridge, newly found toothbrush and overnight bag in hand.

“You’re more nervous than I am,” Virgil laughed.

“Well, let him in I guess I’ll be introducing myself.”

Virgil laughed and opened the door Remy was standing there, with a bouquet of purple daisies, “Hey there sugar!”

“Hey Remy this is my-” Virgil stopped as he caught sight of Janus who looked frozen in place with wide eyes.

Remy’s grin grew even wider, “Lovely!”

“Um yea he is, this is my boyfriend?”

“Pfft me too,” Remy bust out laughing.

“I- wait _what_?”

“Love, this is, the guy I’ve been telling you about,” Janus groaned

“Are- are you kidding me? We’ve been talking about the same guy?” 

Remy laughed, “Did neither of you even mention my name?”

“I… guess not?” Virgil sighed

Janus dropped his face into his hands, “We’ve been referring to you as ‘my guy’.”

“Oh now that’s darling,” Remy said coming inside. Virgil shut the door behind him.

“We are so dumb,” Janus sighed.

“Well, honestly babes… I wouldn’t mind if we all just had our first date tonight?”

Janus flicked his eyes to Virgil, silently asking his opinion, "I was gonna actually go have a sleepover with roman and his boyfriend." 

Janus was pleased to realize that Remy would actually be familiar with most of his friends.

Virgil nodded, "Please stay, we can all hang out together. Plus your much better at making whipped cream than I am."

"I don't know what you’re talking about your whipped cream is great, " Janus said in an obvious lie because they both knew that the last batch Virgil made came out gritty with sugar.

Remy took a casual step or two toward Janus, and leaned in teasingly close, " _Please_ , Lovely? It would be so much more fun with two of my boyfriends…"

Virgil felt his stomach drop pleasantly as Remy leaned in and gave Janus a long slow kiss.

They broke apart after a few long moments. 

Janus was flushed, "Y-yes I suppose if you insist."

"We do," Virgil agreed, the turned to Remy, "Now, why don't we give you the grand tour?"

“Sounds great!”


End file.
